


A Learning Experience

by imaginary_golux



Series: Recovery [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey isn't sure she trusts anyone enough to have sex with them, and doesn't really know the mechanics of sex anyhow. Thankfully, her best friends are there to provide a helpful demonstration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey is not brave enough, may _never_ be brave enough, to deal with the terrifying vulnerability of sex. She’s not used to human contact – holding hands with Finn is about as far as she normally _wants_ to go, and the thought of more than a hug, of being naked and defenseless in front of _anyone_ , even Poe Dameron of the sweet smile, even Finn who adores her and whom she adores, is petrifying.

But in this Finn is braver than she is, and Poe Dameron is utterly fearless, which is why Rey is sitting on the unused second bunk in their quarters, staring in blank awe and fascination at the best pilot in the Resistance and his ex-Stormtrooper lover as they demonstrate for her exactly why so many people really do enjoy sex.

They’re both beautiful men, and in this place, in this time, they are even more beautiful than normally. Finn is on his back, head thrown back and eyes tight closed, every inch of gorgeous smooth skin on display, and Poe is kneeling between his legs, back a graceful arch, hair a tousled mess, lips sealed tightly around the base of Finn’s cock. The noises Finn is making are…astonishing.

Poe pulls away, to a whimper from Finn, and looks up to meet Rey’s eyes. “He’s stunning, isn’t he, our Finn?” he asks, and Rey’s breath catches at the phrase. ‘Our Finn’ – yes, hers and Poe’s, and isn’t that something, that she has someone, two someones, of her very own? The people who came back for her, and for whom she will do just about anything in return.

“Beautiful,” she agrees. “Make him make that noise again.”

Finn whimpers, just a little. Poe grins, wide and cocky. “Your wish is my command,” he says cheerfully, and bends down again to fit his mouth over the head of Finn’s cock. Finn’s resulting moan echoes off the walls and makes the warmth in the pit of Rey’s stomach coil a little more tightly. She shifts a little, pressing her legs closer together, and licks her lips.

“More,” says Finn hoarsely, and Poe sits back on his heels, looks Finn over with dark eyes.

“I can do more,” he agrees. “Specific requests?” He glances over at Rey, raises an eyebrow. Rey’s mouth goes dry. She has only rarely wondered about the specifics of sex, has not really cared enough to learn what ‘more’ there might be, and suddenly she is _intensely_ curious, desperate to know.

Finn regains enough of his coherency to raise his head, look Poe in the eye, and say, “Will you please stop teasing and fuck me already?”

Poe goes red, which is _fascinating_. Rey kind of wants to see him do it again, often, because that flustered look on always-confident Poe Dameron is kind of ridiculously attractive, and seeing him so utterly discombobulated by a handful of words is _astonishingly_ appealing.

But even discombobulated, this is a man who sassed off to Kylo Ren, so Rey is not terribly surprised when Poe grins down at Finn and says, “You sure, buddy? I could just keep teasing for a while, give our Rey a good show.”

Rey’s not sure whether the sound of frustrated lust that Finn makes or the phrase ‘our Rey’ is more arousing, but if this gets any hotter she might actually spontaneously combust. Is that a thing? Can Jedi do that? “Give him what he wants,” she says hoarsely. “Please.” She wants to _see_. She wants to _know_.

Poe turns that grin on her for a moment. “As our Rey commands,” he says, and winks.

Rey watches, wide-eyed and panting, as Poe coats his fingers with oil and puts one shining-slick hand down between Finn’s legs, as Finn spreads his legs even wider, clenches his hands in the sheets and _moans_ when Poe slides one finger into him. That’s…that’s a thing? Oh, wow. Oh, _wow_. The noises Finn is making are _addictive_ , sweet and low and utterly perfect. Rey’s still pretty sure she doesn’t want to be where Finn is – as fun as it looks, still, she’s not quite sure she could relax – but being where _Poe_ is suddenly looks _really_ interesting. What could _she_ do that would make Finn make more of those delicious noises?

Two fingers now, and Finn is _writhing_ against the sheets, and Rey sits on her hands because otherwise she’s going to touch – either herself or the men in front of her, she’s not sure. And Poe glances over at her, and grins, and _pauses_. “You sure I shouldn’t tease him a little more?” he asks.

Finn moves like chain lightning. One minute he’s flat on his back, whimpering a little through clenched teeth, with Poe between his legs; the next minute _Poe_ is flat on his back, with Finn straddling him and pinning his shoulders to the bed. Rey hears herself make a sound she was not actually aware she was capable of. _Poe_ makes a sound Rey can’t even describe, some conglomerate of surprise and lust and awe that echoes through Rey’s bones. Finn is always so gentle when he’s not in battle – it’s easy to forget that he has more hand-to-hand combat training than _either_ of the others.

“You are a dreadful tease,” Finn informs Poe solemnly.

“Guilty as charged,” Poe says faintly, eyes wide and blown black with desire.

Finn kisses him. Rey, watching intently, sees the moment when Poe just _surrenders_ , goes limp beneath Finn’s weight and just lets Finn takes whatever he desires. From the soft moans Poe is making, letting Finn do what he likes is _very_ pleasant. Rey knows – Finn has told her – that he had no more experience with this than she does, before he and Poe got together; but Finn picks up new skills with a speed that astonishes almost everyone, and clearly he has gotten good at _this_ very fast indeed. Rey can see why: having Poe Dameron spread out, tousled, and whimpering beneath you sounds like very positive reinforcement indeed.

Finn pulls back a little, looks Poe in the eye, says, “You good?” low and sweet, like it’s an in-joke between them. Rey doesn’t really have time to even think about being jealous, though, because Poe nods hard and fast, and Finn reaches down behind himself to wrap one blunt-fingered hand around Poe’s cock and then sits back on his heels and _down_ , and they both moan so loud the whole room is filled with sound. Rey almost feels like she’s drowning in it.

“Kriffing hell,” says Poe after the moans have died away, voice halfway between wrecked and reverent. Finn doesn’t bother to say anything, just starts _moving_ , steady rocking motions that make his head fall back and Poe’s hands come up to grasp his hips. Poe shifts to put his feet flat on the bed, braces his shoulders, lifts his hips as Finn rocks back; the resulting moan is loud enough that Rey _knows_ it must be audible from the corridor, and it makes the wetness between her legs _ache_ to hear it.

“So kriffing good,” Poe says hoarsely, and Rey smiles to herself at the realization that Poe can’t stop talking even at a time like this. “So beautiful, Finn, so lovely.” He is, Rey agrees, beautiful in the dim light, skin shining a little with sweat, head thrown back in pleasure. And Poe is beautiful too, all long lines and wide eyes and mussed dark hair.

“You’re both beautiful,” she says, without quite meaning to speak. Finn startles a little, and Poe glances over at her in slight surprise, as though they’d both forgotten she was there for a moment; but then Poe grins, a warmer version of his usual cocky smile, and Finn relaxes, makes a little show out of the way he’s moving, and oh. Rey could sit here watching this for a long time, except that she might need to go and find some privacy and put a hand down her pants and figure out exactly what her body is demanding she do. And she will, she _definitely_ will, just as soon as she can move – but she is frozen here, watching avidly, because she wants to _know_.

Poe takes one hand from clutching Finn’s hip to wrap around Finn’s cock, and Finn _swears_ – Rey didn’t even know he _could_ swear, how marvelous – and moves faster, more desperately, and then he is still, whole body one long beautiful arch as his cock spatters Poe’s chest with white, and Poe gasps, “Kriffing hell, _Finn_ ,” and goes tense beneath him for a long moment.

Finn collapses – gently – atop Poe and kisses him. Rey, watching, feels for the first time like an interloper: they invited her, but this seems even more intimate, somehow, than sex.

Then Finn props himself up on one arm and grins down at Poe and says, “Tease,” with great affection in his voice, and Poe laughs and cranes his neck up to kiss Finn.

“Yep. You know you like it,” he says merrily, and glances over at Rey. “So, educational?”

Rey says, throat dry, “Very. Thank you.”

“Our pleasure,” Finn says, meeting her eyes, open and honest and beautiful as the night is long. “You’re welcome here, anytime,” he adds, and Poe nods.

“Thank you,” Rey says again, and makes her escape before she can do anything foolish, like try to kiss one of them, or shove a hand down her pants right there with them watching.

And if she closes her eyes, lying in her own bunk with the door locked, and remembers the sight of her two best friends moving together, beautiful and beloved – well, that’s her business, isn’t it.

And theirs, someday, perhaps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey thinks about what she has learned, and learns some more new things.

Rey’s not precisely happy to be sent off on a mission mere days after her first evening watching her best friends have sex. She hasn’t quite got up the courage to ask them to let her watch _again_ , or even to ask any of the myriad questions she has about what she’s seen, and now she’s going to be somewhere far away for days, possibly weeks, without anyone but Master Luke and Chewbacca to talk to – and she is _not_ going to ask them about sex. That’s just not a conversation she wants to have.

During the day, she’s busy piloting the Falcon wherever Master Luke thinks they need to go next, or talking to new and interesting groups of people – she has seen more kinds of people in the year since she left Jakku than she saw in all her fourteen years there – or learning to understand Chewbacca. This is fascinating enough to keep her focused. In the evenings, too, she is kept busy, meditating or learning the use and design of lightsabers. She’s thinking of making a double-ended one, since she’s accustomed to the fighting style of her staff.

At night, though, she can’t help but remember the beautiful sight of her two best friends moving together, and wonder whether they would like it if she did more than watch. Could she kiss them? Does she want to? She’s deeply curious as to what kissing must be like, since it seems to please them both so much. Could she pin Poe down and kiss him into surrender, the way Finn did? Or would she be willing to let _Finn_ kiss her until she went limp and pliant beneath him? She has never been limp and pliant in her life: would she like it, or would it scare her into flight?

What would they feel like, if she was allowed to touch? Would their skin feel like hers? What would it feel like if they touched _her?_ She runs her hands over her own bare skin, safe behind the locked door of her little cubicle, and thinks that they would be gentle if they touched her, as they are gentle with each other – but she remembers Poe’s hands tight on Finn’s hips, gripping him desperately, and wonders what _that_ would be like, to have someone clinging to her with such urgency and need. What would their hands feel like? Surely their calluses are not in the same places as hers – Finn uses a blaster, not a staff, and Poe’s fingers must bend most comfortably around the yoke of his X-Wing. What would it be like to have another person – two other people, since she cannot quite imagine taking only _one_ of them to bed – touching her sides, her hips, her breasts?

She can’t help remembering the noise Finn made when Poe slid slick fingers into him: it sounded like bliss made audible. Would it feel that good for her?

And why shouldn’t she try? She’s close enough to the engines that neither Chewbacca nor Master Luke should hear anything even if she _does_ make noise. Poe needed oil on his fingers, but she’s achingly wet between her legs already, just from remembering the _sound_ Finn made; surely she doesn’t need oil.

Her fingers slide into herself easily. It’s…strange, and new, and worryingly different, and then the heel of her hand rubs against something that makes her head go back against the pillow and she _hears_ herself moan, startled and loud. Oh.

She does it again. Yes. That feels… _good_. Would – if Poe or Finn touched her, would it feel this good? Would it feel _better_ , since surely Poe, at least, would know what he was doing?

She experiments, stays up far too late trying to find what feels best: fingers deep inside herself or just barely brushing against tender flesh, a hard pressure against that unexpected nub above her entrance or gentle strokes or pinching or…

When the lights go off behind her eyes, for a moment she thinks the Falcon has malfunctioned, but no: nothing moved but her, and _she_ has just discovered something _wonderful_.

*

She is sleep-deprived and very distracted the next day. Master Luke gives her odd looks, and Chewie asks her if she’s coming down with something; and she manages to tear her mind away from her new discovery long enough to reassure Chewbacca and pay attention to Master Luke’s negotiations with a trader of historical items.

And that night before she sleeps she finds out that yes, she can repeat her successful experiment. It’s a little like flying, when the lights go off in the dark behind her eyelids; it’s a little terrifying, too, because her body is doing things she doesn’t quite understand, but for pleasure like this, she’s willing to face down that fear. And she cannot _wait_ to get back and show Poe and Finn what she’s learned.

After all, it’s entirely their fault that she’s even thought of any of this. They should _definitely_ have to help her learn how to do it properly.


	3. Chapter 3

The mission takes three weeks, and by the end of it Rey has gotten from ‘not sure whether I trust anyone enough to share my bed’ all the way to ‘if I don’t find out whether it feels this good when Finn and Poe touch me I may well go completely stark raving mad,’ with a side order of ‘I want to know if I can make Poe moan the way Finn did and also whether I can make _Finn_ moan the way _Poe_ did.’ In point of fact, she gets to that conclusion about a week before the mission is over, and spends the last week stewing in sexual frustration and getting far too little sleep and trying not to let Master Luke or Chewbacca figure out why she looks so tired in the mornings.

Thankfully, when she _does_ get back to base and manage to corner Poe and Finn and explain what she wants, Finn gets a sort of glazed look and nods enthusiastically for nearly a minute, and Poe says, hoarsely, “We’d be _honored_ to share our bed with you,” and Rey doesn’t have to go throw herself in a lake out of sheer desperation after all.

She strips off as soon as the door to their room closes behind her - she’s seen _them_ naked, after all, it seems silly to be squeamish about reciprocating - and turns to finds that Poe’s cheeks and ears are very pink and his eyes are wide, and Finn’s mouth is hanging open slightly in what sure looks like awe. Well, that’s...actually sort of flattering. So’s the speed with which both of _them_ take their clothes off, once Rey crosses her arms and gives them an expectant look.

“So,” says Poe, carefully, once they’re all naked and have gotten the staring-at-each-other-hungrily stage mostly over with. Rey had thought she might have misremembered how stunningly beautiful these men are, might have imagined them handsomer than the truth, but wow, nope, they’re exactly as attractive as she remembers, possibly more so. Damn. “What’s your pleasure, then, Rey?”

Rey’s words dry up on her tongue. “Ah,” she says, “I - Finn? Can I kiss you?”

“Of course,” Finn says, crosses the space between them with a single stride, bends just slightly to press his lips to hers. They’re warm and soft and Rey feels her eyes flutter closed, leans into the kiss - her first, as it happens - and finds herself humming softly in pleasure.

“Kriff, that’s pretty,” Poe murmurs as Finn pulls away. Rey opens her eyes and blinks at him; Poe’s flush has deepened, and his eyes are all pupil, dark and hungry. She grins at him.

“Come and kiss me, then,” she says, and Poe makes a sort of strangled noise and does, one hand gentle on her cheek and his tongue probing wet and unfamiliar at her lips, and Rey opens her mouth and hears herself moan, leans into the kiss hungrily. So _this_ is why Finn always looks so dazed when Poe kisses him. Kriff, Rey already feels like she might explode, and this is just - just kissing, just a single hand on her cheek and the cool air of the room against her skin, the warmth of her friends - her lovers, now, or soon to be - making her sway towards them like a flower towards the sun.

“I want you both to touch me,” she tells them when Poe lets her go, and Finn makes a raw sort of strangled noise and Poe’s breath hisses between his teeth. This is a sort of power she did not know existed until now, this ability to make these men half-desperate with wanting her. She thinks she likes it.

“Where should we touch you?” Poe asks, and Rey feels warm all over at the _care_ in his voice. But - kriff, she doesn’t even really know the answer. She wants to know what their hands feel like _everywhere_.

“Anywhere you like,” she tells them. “I’ll - I’ll say if I don’t like it.”

Poe grins, sweet and filthy. “May we kiss you anywhere we like, too?” he asks. Rey’s breath catches in her throat, her eyes catch on Poe’s lips, bitten red and beautiful, and her mind helpfully provides a vivid memory of those lips wrapped around Finn’s cock -

“Kriff yes,” she says.

Finn whimpers, very quietly, takes her hand and lifts it to his lips, kisses each fingertip softly. Rey is honestly sort of startled by how nice it feels. Poe brushes kisses over her cheek, the line of her jaw; Rey finds herself tilting her head so he has easier access to her neck, reaching up with her free hand to wind her fingers in his hair as he kisses down the line of her throat. Finn kisses her palm, which makes her shiver, bites softly at the pad of her thumb, and Rey startles herself with the moan that comes from her throat.

Poe bends down and licks a stripe over her nipple, and the sound that Rey makes is loud enough to echo through the room. She blinks down at Poe in blank astonishment; he looks up in mingled delight and surprise.

“Sensitive,” he observes, smugly.

“Do that _again_ ,” she demands.

“Gladly,” Poe says, and does, fastens his lips around her nipple and _sucks_ , and Rey clenches her fingers in his hair and holds him there, panting, while her knees tremble and her other hand shakes in Finn’s gentle grip and the wetness between her legs turns into an ache of desperate desire.

“ _Bed_ ,” she says after some indeterminate time, voice shaking as hard as her knees, and Poe pulls away from her long enough for her to stumble backwards and collapse onto the bunk, then follows her down, kneeling over her and putting his mouth right back where it kriffing _belongs_. And Finn makes a hoarse sound and mirrors Poe, mouth hot and eager on Rey’s other breast, and Rey puts her head back and stuffs her knuckles in her mouth and _wails_ , muffled and still too loud.

Finn has got one hand braced on the bed and the other spread warm and gentle on her stomach, not holding her down so much as reminding her that she’s not actually floating, and Poe’s free hand brushes over her hips, down over her thighs, and then - gentle, so gentle, hesitant and careful and perfect - slides between her legs to where she’s wet and _aching_ and his thumb presses on that one perfect spot she only recently found herself, and Rey comes screaming under her best friends’ hands.

Finn raises his head to look at her, a sort of dazed grin on his face, and Rey pries her fist out of her mouth long enough to say, hoarse and desperate, “Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

Finn whimpers and puts his mouth back where it belongs, teeth brushing softly against the tender skin of Rey’s breast and making her whine in the back of her throat, arch against his lips. Poe, though - Poe shuffles back on his knees, says, “Buddy, use your hand - yeah, like that -” as Finn’s fingers close around Rey’s abandoned nipple and pinch, as Rey shivers and moans - and nudges Rey’s legs apart, settles between them and bends down and _licks_ right where his thumb was.

All the breath leaves Rey’s lungs in a gasping rush, and she arches up against Poe’s mouth, hand back in his hair and clenching probably too hard and she can’t quite stop herself from hauling him closer. Poe laughs, a warm chuckle that reverberates through her, licks again and again as she shakes apart beneath him. His hands are broad and warm on her hips, holding her in place so she doesn’t _actually_ come apart into a million pieces, and Finn’s fingers are warm and perfectly ungentle, his mouth hot as Jakku’s sun at noon, his _teeth_ just grazing her skin, tiny gentle hints of imaginary danger

Rey comes again, breathless under their attentions, and can’t quite remember why she was scared of this. She’s not scared now. She’s _greedy_ now, wants to come so many times she _can’t_ anymore, wants to lie here with their hands and mouths making her moan and shiver and scream until the very stars themselves echo her pleasure.

It turns out that ‘so many times she can’t come anymore’ is _six_ orgasms, and Rey is limp and sated and sticky and inordinately pleased with herself, and also pretty sure she can’t actually stand up, by the time she pushes her lovers weakly away with shaking hands.

“Good?” Poe asks, and Rey whimpers a little at the sight of him, lips red and cheeks wet with _her_ , eyes half-closed as he smiles, whimpers more when Finn hauls Poe close and kisses him hungrily, licks the taste of Rey from his lover’s skin. The two men tumble together to the bed beside Rey - she squirms to the side until she’s pressed against the wall to give them room - and kiss, open-mouthed and desperate, as they rut frantically against each other. Rey shivers in sympathetic pleasure as Finn throws his head back and tips over into orgasm with a chest-deep moan, as Poe lowers his head to bite at Finn’s exposed throat and thrusts hard against Finn’s hip and comes in his own turn. Damn, they’re beautiful together.

She should probably go back to her own room, but she honestly _can’t_ muster the strength to stand, and Finn sprawls out and tugs her closer until she’s tucked against his shoulder, Poe flopped ungracefully on Finn’s other side with his face half-buried in a pillow and one arm slung over Finn’s chest, and Rey falls asleep like that, warm and safe and more contented than she can ever remember being before.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] A Learning Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596320) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
